disneys_the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Madellaine
Madellaine is the deuteragonist in [[The Hunchback of Notre Dame II|''The'' Hunchback of Notre Dame II]]. She is the assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch and the love interest of Quasimodo. Background Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness and eccentricity throughout the film. She has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses and not her eyes. When she saw Quasimodo for the first time, she was quite terrified at his appearance and ran away though she did apologize. However, after she saw his kind side by witnessing him play with Zephyr and saw the two having fun, she likely felt bad for judging him off his appearance than personality. This can be seen as she forms an attraction to him which soon evolves to love. She was shown to be very perceptive as she was aware that the gargoyles were very much alive, to their surprise. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo quickly once he shows her his world. She is often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tight rope, though she pulls it off in the end to save Zephyr from Sarousch. Physical appearance Madellaine is a very beautiful young woman with fair skin, rosy pink lips, short blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Her typical clothing consists of an olive green dress over a beige, long-sleeved shirt, a white petticoat and black ballet flats. When performing in the circus, she wears a red strapless knee length dress with dark red lining and bows, and red shoes. She most likely discards this dress when she leaves the circus to be with Quasimodo. Abilities Even though most of her abilities have not been shown throughout most of the film, Madellaine is shown to have the flexibility to walk on a long rope. History Past Madellaine stole coins from Sarousch when she was a six-year old little girl to avoid starving. Sarousch caught her, but he was impressed with her skill enough to take her in and raise her as his own. Eventually, Madellaine became his personal assistant in circus performing and thievery though always wanted the circus to be seen as a place where people had fun instead of a place where their possessions were stolen. Role in the sequel Madellaine is seen practicing her tightrope act before Sarousch calls upon her to perform in their act. He later states his intentions to use her as a way to learn where the famous bell La Fidèle is by having her go up in the bell tower and sweet-talking Quasimodo. She visits the tower and talks to Quasimodo who hides his appearance from her though she tries to see him. Once they had a good laugh, he decides to face her but as soon as she saw his face in the light, she ran off after being frightened by his appearance though apologized while doing so. At the circus, Madellaine sees Quasimodo again and while she is still put off by his looks, she's forced by Sarousch to woo him. To that end, she silently observes him and sees his kindness towards the young boy Zephyr, as they sing together and he carries the sleeping boy back to his mother. Through this touching sight, she sees she was wrong about him being a monster and decides to approach him without fear. She makes small talk with him offering to show her all there is to see in Paris. She takes him up on that offer, as he shows her the city (even running on the tips of roofs). Hugo, Victor, Laverne, and the townspeople sing about the two falling romantically in love, then it rains. At the tower, Quasimodo allows her to dry off and shows her La Fidèle and why it is so special (there are jewels worth a fortune on the inside). Before she leaves, he gives her a small wooden statue he made of her, as she is touched by his gesture and kisses him on the forehead. The next morning, Sarousch asks Madellaine if she knows about La Fidèle. She does but refuses to tell him where or which one is La Fidèle. Sarousch points out that he could probably get the bell even without her help, but he'd have to hurt Quasimodo to do it, and Madellaine reluctantly agrees to tell him. She leads Quasimodo out of the bell tower, so that he will not be hurt while Sarousch and the other circus people sneak in the bell tower and steal La Fidèle (Zephyr and Djali see them doing this and rush off to find out where they've taken the bell). Quasimodo asks Madellaine if she'll go with him to the festival of La Jour D'Amour but she says no. Then when they hear one of the bells ringing in the cathedral, they hurry back to find out La Fidèle is gone! When Quasimodo finds out that the one he deeply loves is behind this, he refuses to listen to her. She is arrested by Phoebus who accuses her of being in on the act. Then after Quasimodo learns that Zephyr went after Sarousch, he tells Esmeralda, and they go to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine tells them that Sarousch is escaping underground with the bell. Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust her, as he did with her. He agrees as long as Madellaine comes as a prisoner. The four enter the catacombs and run into Esmeralda's goat Djali and follow him to find Zephyr. They stop Sarousch before he can get out of Paris. He holds Zephyr hostage so he can leave the city safely. Madellaine knows that Sarousch is not going to let Zephyr go, so she tries to convince Quasimodo to trust her again, which he does. The two go up a stairway leading them above Sarousch and Zephyr. Madellaine walks across a tight rope with Quasimodo holding the rope, she swings down and frees Zephyr from Sarousch, returns him to his parents, with Sarousch and the circus people being arrested. Because of her cooperation and saving his son, Phoebus clears Madellaine of all charges which prevents her arrest. The next day, La Jour D'Amour begins with couples proclaiming their love for each other, while Quasimodo rings La Fidèle. He then stops when the gargoyles are sad to lose Quasimodo and hope that Madellaine will take care of him. She assures them that she will and winked at Victor, Hugo and Laverne, revealing to them that she was aware they were alive which causes them to be in shock and their mouths to fall off. She then kisses Quasimodo (finally), while Zephyr rings La Fidèle as Quasi and Madellaine proudly proclaim their love for each other. Gallery Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg|"Mesdames and messieurs, kindly direct your attention high above..." 578.jpg|"...as the magnificent Madellaine is about to perform her daring high-wire act..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-911.jpg|"...without a net." 585.jpg|"And the crowd goes wild!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-927.jpg|"A hush comes over the crowd as Madellaine begins..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-931.jpg|"...her graceful trek." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-933.jpg|Madellaine beginning to lose her balance. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-938.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg|"Madellaine catches her breath having nearly plummeted to her death." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg|"And the crowd bursts into applause! As they scream for more!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-969.jpg|"Encore! Thank you. You're too kind." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg|Madellaine is startled by Sarousch. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-981.jpg|"Unh!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg|"Oh, well, I-I-I was, um-- I-I was standing." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-993.jpg|"Well, of-of course I was standing." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-997.jpg|"I mean, I haven't always been sitting. That would be stupid, I guess." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.jpg|"I'm sorry." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg|"I-I-I just want to contribute more to the circus." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1042.jpg|Madellaine's umbrella being crushed. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1049.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1075.jpg|*sigh* "Why?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1094.jpg|"No. Why must we always steal?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg|"I-I was thinking--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1121.jpg|"On the streets." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|"For a girl like me. What do I do?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1146.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1187.jpg|Madellaine looking towards the bell tower of Notre Dame Cathedral. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.jpg|Madellaine entering Notre Dame. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.jpg|"Is anyone here?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1337.jpg|"My name is Madellaine. I-I'm with the circus..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1343.jpg|"...and, oh, I just love bells." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1354.jpg|"Which one is La Fidèle?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1367.jpg|Madellaine hearing something behind her. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1377.jpg|"Are-Are you hiding from me?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg|Madellaine laughing at Quasimodo's new "hat". hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1395.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1418.jpg|"Yes, it's a-- It's a brass beret." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.jpg|"A-A 2-ton topper." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|Madellaine glimpses the laughing gargoyles... ds-48-mad-gar.png|...and gasps! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1447.jpg|"The gargoyles!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1456.jpg|"Well, they were-- they were alive!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg|"What's your name?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1533.jpg|"Well, Quasimodo..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg|"...wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1560.jpg|Madellaine pulling back the curtain, revealing Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg|Madellaine frightened by Quasimodo's appearance. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1568.jpg|"I h-h-have to go." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1573.jpg|"I'm sorry." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1585.jpg|Madellaine running away. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2322.jpg|Madellaine confronting Sarousch. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg|"I don't want to be a part of this anymore." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2336.jpg|"But I was only six years old." 1446.jpg|"I made a mistake." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2365.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2375.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2396.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Madellaine startled by Sarousch's mirrors. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2472.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2484.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2605.jpg|Madellaine in her circus dress. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2666.jpg|Madellaine leading an elephant on stage. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2705.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2793.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2831.jpg|Madellaine trying to get away from Quasimodo... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2833.jpg|...only to be stopped by Sarousch. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2846.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2851.jpg|Madellaine preparing to face Quasimodo again. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|Madellaine changing into her normal clothes. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.jpg|Madellaine watching Quasimodo play with Zephyr. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2941.jpg|She goes to follow them, but her foot is caught on the tablecloth... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2942.jpg|...causing her (and the ball dancer) to slip. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2943.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2947.jpg|Oops! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg|Madellaine smiles as Quasimodo and Zephyr continue singing. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3009.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3049.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3086.jpg|Madellaine now knowing that Quasimodo is a wonderful person. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|"You have a way with kids." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3122.jpg|"He's lucky to have a good friend like you." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg|Madellaine flattered by Quasimodo's praise. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3144.jpg|"Nothing to it. I just have to stand there and look pretty, you know?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg|"La-de-dum, ho-de-doo. No big deal." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3171.jpg|"Hmm. You mean... hocus their pocus?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3174.jpg|"Delusion their illusion?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo laughing. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3192.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3198.jpg|"Actually, I would really like to walk the tightrope." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3205.jpg|"Oh. But I'm not really very good at it." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3219.jpg|Madellaine happy that Quasimodo believes in her. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3231.jpg|Madellaine smiling as Quasimodo shyly asks her out on a date. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3259.jpg|"I'd really like that." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|Madellaine offers her hand to Quasimodo... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg|...and their date begins! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo watching Clopin's puppet show. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3468.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3476.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3489.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo visiting the chef. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3500.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg|"Oh. It's ruined." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg|Madellaine tastes the souffle... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|...and enjoys it! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3548.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo walking along. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3565.jpg|"I-I think those are weeds." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3572.jpg|Madellaine smells the rosemary. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3577.jpg|"Oh, they smell so flowery. They're wonderful." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3591.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3622.jpg|Madellaine is taken to Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3643.jpg|"But I -- I can't see anything." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3651.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3676.jpg|Madellaine listening to Paris. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3701.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3717.jpg|"Oh. Quasi, it's wonderful." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3731.jpg|"Oh, come on, show me more!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3744.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3756.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo running along the rooftops. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3924.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3956.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo in the rain... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|...and catching the raindrops on their tongues. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3967.jpg Hond2 474.jpg|Madellaine with Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3972.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4004.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo dancing in the rain... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.jpg|...and falling in love. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4064.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4067.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4077.jpg|Madellaine going to dry off. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4119.jpg|"Ah-choo!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4127.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg|Madellaine looking at La Fidèle. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4175.jpg|"Oh, it's beautiful." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4190.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4208.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4220.jpg|Madellaine stepping under La Fidèle. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4230.jpg|"Whoa." 2574.jpg|"This must be worth a fortune." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4256.jpg|Madellaine seeing Sarousch's reflection staring back at her! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4261.jpg|Very understandably shaken. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg|Madellaine smiles warmly at Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4292.jpg|"You're very kind." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg|"Do you really think there's more to me than what you see?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4315.jpg|"That I have something else to give?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4341.jpg|"I've never met anyone like you, Quasimodo." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4363.jpg|"I mean, you understand the world better than anyone I've ever known." 2653.jpg|"I do." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4393.jpg|Madellaine is given a cute wooden toy of herself... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4412.jpg|..and is deeply touched. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.jpg|Madellaine getting ready to leave. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4443.jpg|"I'm--I'm--I'm babbling again." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4446.jpg|"Stupid me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4459.jpg|"No. No, maybe I'm not." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg|"Thank you." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4466.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4471.jpg|"I-I-I'll see you tomorrow?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4798.jpg|Madellaine practicing her tightrope act... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4799.jpg|...only this time, she's much more confident. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4804.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg|"Practicing." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg|Madellaine does not appreciate the way Sarousch talks about Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4828.jpg|"He is not a monster!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4830.jpg|"And I am not your trinket." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4841.jpg|"I want nothing more to do with your thefts." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4851.jpg|"Quasimodo sees something you don't." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4861.jpg|Madellaine is shocked to hear Sarousch threaten to kill Quasimodo... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg|...causing her to tumble to the ground. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4866.jpg 2951.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg|"No! You can't!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4882.jpg|"You-- You wouldn't..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4911.jpg|With a heavy heart, Madellaine agrees to lure Quasimodo away so he won't get hurt. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4927.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg|Madellaine feeling faint. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4942.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5230.jpg|Madellaine accidentally bumping into a fruit seller. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg|Sorry! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg|Madellaine making a hasty retreat. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5241.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5242.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5254.jpg|Madellaine sadly approaches Notre Dame... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5266.jpg|...just as a surprised Quasimodo exits! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5271.jpg|"Oh, um--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5274.jpg|"Let's-- Let's go for a walk." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5279.jpg|Madellaine leading Quasimodo away from danger. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5530.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo laughing after they spoke at the same time. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg|"Quasi, I'm not the person you think I am." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5566.jpg|"But I want to be, more than anything." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5658.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo hearing Notre Dame's bell alarm. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5660.jpg 3426.jpg|"But-- But, Quasimodo, I--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo arriving at Notre Dame. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5697.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5715.jpg|Madellaine ashamed. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5718.jpg|"I-I wanted to tell you. I tried." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5723.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5727.jpg|"No! Please!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5732.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5736.jpg|"No! That is not true!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5751.jpg|"No! No! Quasi, please, just-- just let me explain." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg|Madellaine being arrested. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5758.jpg|"Look at me!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5763.jpg|"Quasimodo, just look at me!!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6071.jpg|"Sarousch has made a living from illusion, but I can outthink him." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6082.jpg|"It's the same as the disappearing elephant." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6095.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg|Madellaine is free to come along... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6155.jpg|...but only as a prisoner. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6165.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6170.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6175.jpg|Madellaine briefly makes eye contact with Quasimodo as she passes him. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6176.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6177.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6207.jpg|Madellaine enters the catacombs... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|...and is immediately spooked by the swarm of spiders! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6240.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6327.jpg|Madellaine worrying about Zephyr. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6355.jpg|"Quasimodo, he means it. He'll hurt Zephyr..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6363.jpg|"...but I know how we can save him. Please untie me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg|"Quasi, listen to me." 3884.jpg|"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg|"...but I am someone you can trust." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.jpg|"Quasimodo, there's more to me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6457.jpg|Madellaine looks at Quasimodo lovingly. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6478.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6494.jpg 3924.jpg|Madellaine leading Quasimodo to another passage. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6550.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6554.jpg|"You hold the rope. I'll do the rest." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6568.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6578.jpg|"A hush comes over the crowd as Madellaine begins her graceful trek." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg|Madellaine nearly falls... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6593.jpg|...but regains control. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6595.jpg|"I can do this." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6599.jpg|"I can do this." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg|Confidence from her beloved is all the encouragement Madellaine needs. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.jpg|She continues on. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6629.jpg|Madellaine flips over the rope... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6633.jpg|...grabs Zephyr... ds-102-mad-zep.png|...and swings back up! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6649.jpg|"Just standing here looking pretty." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6677.jpg|Madellaine happy that Zephyr is back with his family. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6895.jpg|"Quasimodo, you've shown me that the world is full of miracles." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg 4179.jpg|"Yeah. Yuck." Hunch2-disneyscreencaps.com-6648_(1).jpg|"Hee hee. Don't worry. I will." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6967.jpg|Madellaine winking at Victor, Hugo and Laverne. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6983.jpg|Their first kiss. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg|Quasimodo: "I LOVE MADELLAINE!!!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg|"AND I LOVE QUASIMODO!!!" Trivia *Madellaine is a little similar to Quasimodo in the sense of being adopted by the film's main antagonist. The only differences are that Sarousch willingly took her in when she tried to steal from him, whereas Frollo reluctantly took Quasimodo in when the former killed his mother; and that it was implied that Sarousch only took her in because he saw usefulness in using her to steal, while Frollo was implied to have taken Quasimodo in to pay penance. *Madellaine was created because audiences and people who worked on the first film felt bad for Quasimodo because he didn't get the girl. *She is the fourth character to interact with the gargoyles of Notre Dame in some way (if you don't count the soldiers they attacked in the first movie). The first is Quasimodo, the second is Djali and the third is Frollo. *Madellaine is the only person to see Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris. *She seems to be the first human, other than Quasimodo, to know of the existence of Hugo, Victor, and Laverne. *According to Disneystrology, her birthday is January 7. *Though her eyes have been shown as green or blue, they are actually turquoise. *She occasionally wears lipstick, as seen when she missed Quasimodo she left a kiss mark on his forehead. *She is shown to have arachnophobia (fear of spiders). Category:Characters